


Bubbiline Drabbles

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short bubbiline stories</p><p>1. Finals week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbiline Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> thought I'd start one of these :)

_Monday_

“Bonnie!” She called, placing her hands on hips as she approachs an enclave surrounded by books

“Wha’, huh?” A pink haired girl in glasses and the deepest bags under her eyes jerked to attention, “I’m here.” She called groggily.

Marceline groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. “You can’t lock yourself in the library and live like this.” She kicks the other girls chair lightly, “literally no one should lives like this.” She murmurs to herself.

“Chem test…” She says blankly, “thank God you woke me up.” She flips open another book, and seems to crack her eyes open to peer at the fine print.

  
“Bunk Bonnie, you’ll kill yourself.”  
  
“Not if I kill finals first.” She says in a husky voice, her tone threatening to say the least.

Marceline gives a heaving sigh and takes a seat next to her, “how long have you been here?”

  
“Since 2.”  
  
“Okay, that’s not so bad.”

“Two yesterday.”

Marceline cocks her head to the side and proceeds to poke Bonnie’s cheek, “I have no idea what to do with you.”  
  
“Leave me be.” She says resolutely as she starts to highlight passages again, her hands are practically covered in yellow already.

Marceline shakes her head, “I’m coming back at 11, if you’re still here I’m hauling ya’ home myself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waves her off, obviously not listening very closely.

Marceline gives a final glance to the immersed girl, her hair pulled back and clothes wrinkled. Who knew when she last showered.  
  


_Tuesday_

 

It was midnight. The large clock tower on campus chimed like an ominous gong, announcing the passage of time, one day into finals and she was already over it.

Three tests to go and one irresponsible girl to wrangle.

 

“Yo!” She makes her way into the back of the stacks, “Bonbon, you need to calc your ass out of this trig asap _.”_

Bonnie looks up, empty eyed and glasses crooked on her face. Marceline bends down and rights them on her face.

“Come study,” she pats the desk next to her, “I need to read my note cards out loud to someone.”  
  
“You need to wipe that crazy look out of your eye. Do art. Make out. Relax.”  
  
Bonnie snorts, “I’ll rest when I’m dead.”  
  
“Welp,” Marceline grabs her by the underarms, “get ready to die.”  
  
“Hey!” She struggles but Marceline is able to pick her bridle style.

 

“I have books here,” she gestures wildly to the desk.

 

“Nobody comes to this part of the library. They’ll be there in the morning.”  
  
“You’ve lost it!” She calls but Marceline isn’t listening as she strains to carry her down a flight of stairs.

 

She passes several late-night stragglers at their 24-hour library, “there are better ways to get a date!” LSP called after them. “Kidnapping never works.”  
  
She nods at the girl as they pass, LSP with her pillow and game boy out, while Bonnie may try to live in the library, but the running theory was that LSP literally lived in the library.

 

When they get outside Bonnie crosses her arms and looks up at her, “are you really going to carry me all the way home?”  
  
“Imma try.” She grunts and makes it one block before her arms give out and Bonnie laughs at her as she slides to the ground.

 

“You’re ridiculous.”  
  
“That was like almost half you to your house,” she lightly punches her on the shoulder and then flexes, “I’m tough.”  
  
She squeezes her biceps, “you’re something alright. Noodle arms.”  
  
“These noodles got you out of crashing and burning yourself into the way study-hemisphere.”

 

Bonnie snickers, “come on. I’ll make you some coffee.” She invites her in and Marceline forces her into bed-- without any coffee.

 

_Wednesday_

 

“Two more days,” she groans, blinking at her clock and covering her eyes from the stinging sun. "Two more days." Her music theory test was in a half an hour.

 

She rolls out of bed, glances at the book she barely read and goes across the hall to knock on a familiar door, “you there bon? I could really use a ride to class. Gonna be late to my final looks like.”  
  
She hears running from inside, the door is thrown open, “late to your final?!” She was breathing heavily and looks her up and down, “what’s wrong with you?”  


“Uh-nuh-no.” Marceline shrugs, “gotta sleep, slept through the alarm.”  
  
Bonnie was yanking on her galoshes and muttering to herself, “ _late_ to her final, late to her _final_ , late _to_ her,”

 

Marceline gave her a thumbs up, “so I take that as a yes?”  
  
Bonnie grabs her by the hand and pulls her into the hall and down the stairs, “no one is failing a class on my watch! Even a music major like you…”  
  
“Wow. Tell me how you really feel.”  


  
“Onto the swan, onto the swan,” she herds her onto the back of her white scooter and jams the keys into the ignition on. “At a steady speed of 5 miles per hour, we’ll be there with a minute margin of time to get into your seat.”  
  
“How’d that calc 2 test go?” Marceline asks wryly.

Bonnie smiles for the first time as she looks behind her shoulder, “excellently.”  
  
She guns it and they speed across campus with Marceline holding firmly to her waist. They make it to the music building right before the clock tower chimes again.

 

Marceline leans into Bonnie, pressing her face closer to her neck, Bonnie shivers but Marceline chuckles, “when is the last time you showered again?”  
  
“Not important!” She barks back as she skids to a halt in front of the music building. "It's test time."

“Guess this is me.” She swings her leg off the side.

“Do well,” Bonnie calls after her as she slides onto the pavement, “think of me when you ace it!”  
  
“Pfft,” she waves at her, “what should I do when I mediocre it?”  


“Think of yourself!”

 

She laughs at the girl with bags under her eyes and runs into the room with exactly one pencil in hand and ear for deconstructing melodies.

 

She didn’t even take the whole time. (That or she flunked it).

 

Marceline whistles her way back to her apartment and picks up Bonnie a nice daisy and a bar of soap on the way back.

  

_Thursday_

 

“Woo-hoooo!” Marceline whoops, “I’m done, done, done.” She crows after her last ‘the Physics of Sound’ test was out and she made it home (technically to Bonnibel’s place).

 

She runs straight up to her and hugs Bonnie's back, “survival of the fittest, and we are fit.”  
  
She turns around and takes her own glasses off, “okay… The ban on kissing is up. Finals are over.”  
  
Marceline laughs and takes her in her arms, kissing her firmly on the mouth.

 

“How did Data Structures go?”  
  
“God, I don’t want to talk about it.” She wrestles her into a tight embrace and they fall backwards into Bonnie's sugar-pink room.

 

Marceline buries her head in the crook of Bonnie’s neck, “I’m so glad I made you shower yesterday.”  
  
Bonnie rolls her eyes and taps their heads together, and whispers lowly, “all I know is that the tests are over-”

“Hell week past! Heck yeah.”  
  
“And you know what that means.” Her eyebrows bounce up and down.

  
Marceline grabs her sides and presses their bodies together, “oh I know what that means.” They fall backwards onto the bed.  
  
They fall asleep almost immediately, curled up on top of each other and with the dappled sun shining through the open window, lighting the midday wrinkled covers and tired girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at my blog insomniac-arrest.tumblr.com


End file.
